The present invention relates to a synthetic resin composition which continues, for a relatively long time, to shed an odor that keeps away domesticated animals, especially cats and dogs, and also varmints of both fur and feather, for example rats, crows, etc. The invention also relates to articles, such as garbage bags, containers, or cable insulation, into which the synthetic resin composition may be easily shaped.
A number of repellents are known, but none of them is satisfactory both in terms of effect and cost. In addition, in most cases they are used in either of the following methods. They are either impregnated into a powdery support and spread or sprayed directly on an article. Furthermore, manufacturing shaped articles having a repellent effect by shaping a synthetic resin composition containing a repellent has not yet been put into practice.
In many cities, the disposal of residential garbage is carried out as follows. Each household puts its garbage into a polyethylene garbage bag designated by the city and places the filled bag in the designated spot outside on the appointed day. The garbage bags are then collected by city garbage trucks.
A problem associated with this conventional disposal method is that garbage bags left outside are often ripped by animals like cats and dogs before garbage trucks can collect them, thereby scattering the garbage.
Also, there are problems with cable insulation. Cable, such as electrical cable, insulated with an insulator made from synthetic resin is often laid in the ceiling or under the floor where it is susceptible to being bit by rats. As a result, electricity leakage, short-circuits, etc. may take place.
Thus, it is a prime object of this invention to provide a synthetic resin composition which may be easily shaped into garbage bags, containers, cable insulation, etc. and which is not unpleasant for people but has enough of a repellent effect to keep away domesticated animals, especially cats and dogs, and also varmints of both fur and feather, for example rats, crows, etc.